9 Years plus 0 Shake equals?
by pinkluver93
Summary: Your life sounds boring without me in it, Shake thought. You just hate to admit it. First AUPS1 fic!


This story takes place after the first AUSP 1 ends:

After Shake stopped sobbing, he looked inside the house again. This can't be, Shake thought. Where could they have possibly gone? It's only been 9 freakin' years.

He sat on the dusty chair and started to remember. Because Shake was frozen all these years, the day that they were all checking out those time machines only seemed like yesterday. When you're frozen, you're basically in a coma. Your body stops noticing the timeline around you.

He started trying to turn the TV on with the faded remote.

"Geez", Shake said aloud to the TV, which wouldn't turn on. "It's SUPPOSEDLY only been 9 years and you look and work like an old bitch already. How much did I pay for you anyway?" He threw the remote at the TV. And, as always, it exploded. Well, he thought, now I have nothing to do...

Oh wait, he thought. Now that they're gone, I can go through Frylock's room without any problems!

He ran into Frylock's room and observed. He saw a dusty desk...with no computer, of course. Asshole probably took it with him, he thought. He looked around the room. There wasn't much around the room except webs, dirt, dust bunnies, it looked like any abandoned house would.

What he did see was a dresser that was left behind, and one of the legs was shorter than the rest. And that leg stood on...a book? Shake walked over to the dresser and pulled the book out, making the dresser randomly explode somehow.

Stupid future, Shake thought.

With that, he took the book out of the room, went back to the living room, and plopped down on the now brownish-colored chair. He wiped the dust off the title, and it read "Frylock's Journal" and in the small parentheses underneath it, it said "Fine, go ahead and look, Shake".

With a chuckle, Shake opened to one of the pages, and suddenly, a dozen spiders came crawling out. He shook all of the dust out of the book and began to read silently.

"Today was okay, just average. Meatwad was in his room most of the day, so I felt like I was here all alone. Maybe I'll try to get a job or something, even though the economy's the way it is and everyone finds it perfectly okay to discriminate against me-"

Whiny baby, Shake thought. He flipped to the next page and read again.

"Sent some apps in, hopefully I'll get some calls. I still feel alone. Why did everything calm down when Shake left? He was an asshole and that's all he was."

Not wanting to read that one anymore, he flipped to the next page:

"My life is perfectly fine, nothing wrong with it. Me and Meatwad are fine here. Carl may have moved, but whatever. We'll be fine, just fine."

Next page:

"There was a shooting nearby our neighborhood today. Meatwad and I are the only ones on our block, so we'll be the next dead ones, most likely, but I'll never tell Meatwad that. I gotta get out of here. I guess life isn't so perfect anymore."

Your life sounds boring without me in it, Shake thought. You just hate to admit it. He skipped a few pages, bored, and stopped at a surprising one:

"I can't believe it! I finally have enough money for us to move! Goodbye Screwy Seattle!"

Frylock got a job?, Shake thought. He mentally scoffed. He probably screwed one of the managers. He skimmed through the book some more, and stopped at a page:

"Packing my things. We'll be leaving in a few days. I know I'll miss the house and being near Canada and all, but it's time to move on."

He turned the page and it had an X through it. He read through it:

"I don't know why, but I still feel so empty. It can't be Shake, can it? Like I said, he was an asshole, but I just feel like my life would still be empty in this new place. I still have Meatwad, but I don't know. Shake was just...Shake. There was no one quite like him, and...I'll miss him. Hopefully he's doing fine...and enjoying the frozen life..."

Shake had a blank mind now. Wow. He simply turned to the next page.

"I'm pretty tired now. We leave on a plane tomorrow. Hopefully life will have it's perks. I'm sure it will. I decided to move somewhere where Meatwad and I would enjoy ourse"

The entry wasn't complete. And that was the last page in the journal. What the hell, Shake thought. Why didn't he complete it?

Then Shake noticed some meat stains on the back cover and front cover. Ah man, he thought. That idiot always loved playing frisbee with the books. That explains why I don't know where Frylock is.

Wait, he thought. I don't care where he is at all! I'll be fine on my own. I always said I'd get away from those freaks, and I did.

But where to begin...I've never lived by myself before, and I guess I have no choice but to try and start.

He officially begans his life plopping on the chair, trying to knock himself into an endless slumber.


End file.
